Episode 161
Judy finds Bea lying unconscious and calls for help. When Vera goes to report the incident to Erica, she tries to pretend in front of Gillespie that it is only a routine matter, but he insists on hearing her report. Judy tells the women in the rec room about the attack on Bea: Lizzie reckons there must be a basher in operation and any of them could be the next victim. Bea can tell Erica nothing useful about the attack, so Erica asks for surveillance to be stepped up on Bea and all her group. Vera suggests (prophetically, as it turns out) that this will only "drive them underground". Bea tells the women she needs to know anything which could identify her attacker. Gillespie "recommends" that the security gates be locked at all times and that armed guards should be posted round the perimeter fence. The script arrives for the pantomime and Vera wants to set to work censoring it, but Erica tells her there are more important things to do. Anne's Legal Aid solicitor tells her that the police need to trace her friend Megan to check her alibi, but Anne insists she saw Megan off from the airport. Casting is settled for the pantomime: Doreen as Cinderella; Lizzie as the Fairy Godmother; and Bea and Judy as the Ugly Sisters. Gillespie talks to Bea in person, and warns that he is ready to "knock her off her perch". Vera is told off by Gillespie for letting Lizzie talk back to her. Erica phones Ted Douglas to ask how long they must all put up with Gillespie's interference. Margo comes to the rec room to report to Bea that no-one in the other blocks has any information on who bashed her, but Bea ropes her in to act a part in the pantomime, along with Mouse. Doreen finds all her money has been stolen and Lizzie is upset when suspicion falls on her first. Helen Smart returns to Wentworth for not paying a fine for soliciting (and with a fine collection of accents, predominantly French, but wandering all over Europe). Margo finds that some of her money is missing too: Bea announces that whoever is stealing the money will be in deep trouble when she is caught. Judy takes Bea aside and asks her if she's lost any money herself. When Bea says that she hasn't, Judy suggests that someone might be trying to set her up. The officers go for rifle practice: Meg aims for the target's legs, but Vera aims for the heart . Anne asks Judy how she got inside and about her escape attempts. When Sharon is mentioned, Anne asks if Judy has a girlfriend at the moment, and admits that she once had a relationship herself with a girl called Eloise. Judy takes this a proposition, and turns Anne down. Anne goes back to the rec room and drops a hint to Bea that Judy is considering another escape. Doreen overhears a staff room conversation between Vera and Jim where Vera is praising Gillespie as just the sort of person Wentworth needs as Governor. Bea goes to Judy's cell and finds her with a huge wad of notes in her hand . Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season